The big six 2: Mother knows best
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Secuela de The big six, Rapunzel al recuperar sus poderes mágicos la malvada Gothel revive lista para vengarse de Rapunzel, ¿podrán nuestros amigos salvar a Rapunzel? Advertencia: M-preg con Hipo y Jack. Desarrollado 15 años después de la primera parte. Aparición de Elsa y Anna
1. Chapter 1

**Les prometí una secuela y aquí esta la gran secuela de The big six, asi que disfruten. Aqui unas aclaraciones:**

**1.- El look de Hipo es el de CEATD 2**

**2.- Anna y Elsa dejaran de crecer tras cumplir los 15 años**

**3.- Mavis no aparecerá en el fic**

**4.- Jack esta embarazado**

**Eso seria todo asi que disfruten**

The big six 2: Mother knows best

Rapunzel estaba en su habitación peinando su rubia cabellera, estaba a punto de salir a llevar la primavera al mundo y se estaba preparando

_Flor que da fulgor_

_con tu brillo fiel_

_mueve el tiempo atrás_

_volviendo a lo que fue_

La chica siempre cantaba la misma canción mientras se peinaba, en ese momento estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que una extraña sombra se formaba en una esquina de la habitación

_Quita enfermedad_

_y al destino cruel_

_trae lo que perdí_

_volviendo a lo que fue_

_a lo que fue..._

La chica se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo y de repente noto aquella extraña sombra

- Miedo, ya se que eres tu- La rubia dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Miedo?- Rapunzel se empezó a acercar a la sombra

_Sabia es mamá_

_óyeme atenta_

_el mundo exterior es cruel..._

Rapunzel palideció tras escuchar esa voz que conocía muy bien y al igual le aterraba demasiado, la chica trato de salir pero la sombra se coloco en la puerta

_No seas bobita_

_ven con mamita_

- Alejate de mi- La chica grito

- Pero Rapunzel soy tu madre- La sombra se materializo en la forma de una mujer- Vamos querida volvamos a la torre-

- No eres real, no eres real- La chica se decía a si misma

- ¡Claro que lo soy!- Gothel tomo a Rapunzel- Ahora canta para mí-

- ¡Ayuda!- Rapunzel grito y Violeta entro por la puerta y miro a la chica tirada en el suelo y estaba llorando

- Punzie, ¿estas bien?- Violeta abrazo a la rubia

- No, mi madre, Gothel regreso-

- ¿Pero cómo?- Violeta se veía confundida

- La magia de mi cabello la mantenía joven, cuando Miedo me devolvió los poderes ella debió revivir-

- Vamos con Norte, el sabrá que hacer- Las 2 chicas salieron en busca del hombre y lo encontraron en su oficina- Norte es una emergencia

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Norte pregunto alarmado

- Gothel, la falsa madre de Rapuzel, aparentemente revivio con sus poderes- Violeta explico

- Eso es malo, Rapunzel no saldrás sin compañía- Norte miro a Violeta- Tu y Edna serán su escolta, ahora vayan a llevar la primavera- Las 3 mujeres salieron directo al hemisferio norte para derretir el hielo y ahí se encontraron a Jack con su panza de 4 meses de embarazo

- ¡Jack, querido!- Saludo Edna- Tu ropa de embarazo estará lista mañana-

- Gracias Edna- Jack miro a Rapunzel- ¿Qué tiene Punzie?-

- Qué te diga Norte- Dijo Violeta, se despidieron y las 3 mujeres siguieron llevando la primavera comenzaron con Estados Unidos, México y todos los demás países que estaban en esa estación

- Y terminamos- Rapunzel termino de pintar la ultima flor

- Hay esta gente usa ropa tan horrenda que da asco- Edna se quejo

- Edna, silencio, por favor- Violeta se quejo

_Madre esta aquí_

_madre te protege_

_mi consejo escucha ya_

- Chi-chicas- Edna dijo luego de escuchar la voz y ver a una anciana acercarse a ella

- Es Gothel- Dijo Rapunzel y de repente la mencionada a trapo a la rubia- ¡Chicas!-

- ¡Déjala!- Violeta grito

- Lo siento pero ella es mía, adiós- La mujer desapareció con Rapunzel

- Hay no, vamos con Norte ahora mismo, usaremos una de las esferas- Violeta saco una esfera y ella y Edna se teletransportaron al Polo- ¡Norte!

- ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Norte y todos se reunieron en el salón

- Gothel rapto a Rapunzel- Dijo Violeta

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bien el primer capitulo esta cortito pero los demás serán un poco más largos y tendrá poca acción por parte de Jack, pero bueno dejen algún review si quieren el segunro capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Complicaciones

- Hay que rescatarla- Dijo Norte

- Guardianes a la carga- Dijo Jack para que todos fueran

- Yeiiii- Grito Anna con alegría

- No ni hablar jovencita tu te quedas con tu hermana- Dijo Jack mientras regañaba a su hija

- Pero ya tengo 15 años- Dijo la pelirroja

- Ni hablar tu te quedas- Dijo Jack

- No- Hablo Hipo de manera protectora- Anna y Elsa van con nosotros y tu te quedas, no pondre en riesgo a mi hijo-

- Pero Hipooooo- Jack hizo berrinche y Anna saltaba de felicidad- Espera ¿Y Elsa?-

- Con El Una Vez- Dijo Anna tapando se la boca despues

- Con ¡El Una Vez!- Jack causo una explosión de nieve en el salón y salió volando- ¡Elsa!- Jack volo a una velocidad tan rápida que ni siquiera Flash lo hubiera alcanzado

- Bien ahora que Jack se fue, busquemos a Punzie- Dijo Mérida y todos salieron (incluyendo a Anna) en busca de Rapunzel y Gothel. Pocos segundos después de que Jack se fuera llego al bosque de trufulas donde vivía El Una Vez, aterrizo buscando la casa del chico

- Jajajajaja eres tan divertido- Escucho las risitas de su hija y las comenzó a seguir

- Elsa eres muy hermosa y me preguntaba si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

- Claro que si- Y para la mala suerte de Jack llego cuando Elsa y El Una vez se besaban lo que causo su furia

- ¡Elsa Frost Haddock!- Grito el peliblanco llamando la atención de ambos

- Pa-papá ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Elsa asustada

- Hola suegro- Dijo el pelinegro sin nervios, Elsa solo se golpeo la cara con la mano pues eso era lo peor que pudo hacer, en un minuto Elsa era llevada por su padre viendo a El Una Vez congelado en medio del bosque

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar jovencita- Dijo Jack

- Papá ya tengo 15 años- Dijo Elsa en modo de berrinche

- Aún eres joven para eso-

- Tu conociste a papá a los 17 y te embarazaste igual- Dijo Elsa aún atorada en el cayado de Jack

- Correccion 318 años- Jack seguía regañando a su hija- Y tu eres muy joven para tener novio y mas cuando de niña decías que no querías tener novios-

- La gente cambia papá- Llegaron a la casa de Norte que estaba vacía- ¿Dónde están todos?-

- Fueron a buscar a Punzie, la secuestraron- Dijo Jack aún enojado

- ¿Y porqué no me dijiste? Vamos a buscarla ahora- Elsa iba a salir pero Jack la detuvo con su cayado

- Tu y yo nos quedaremos, yo por el bebe y tu porque estas castigada- Dijo severamente

- ¿Castigada? Oh vamos papá actualizate yo ya tengo edad para tener novio- Grito Elsa

- No me grites jovencita- Jack ya estaba bastante furioso

- Ojalá y tu nunca hubieras sido mi padre- Grito Elsa y se fue a su cuarto dejando a Jack muy triste

* * *

Todos salieron a buscar a Rapunzel, no habían parado de buscar desde que Jack se fue por Elsa, a Hipo no le pareció malo que saliera con un chico sino que lo que se enojó porque lo hizo a escondidas, si hubiera dicho que saldría tendria todo su permiso pero desafortunadamente Jack odiaba a ese chico (Me canso de escribir su nombre) y lo más seguro es que ahora el bosque de trufulas tendría una estatua de hielo

- ¿Papá?- Hipo se asusto al oír la voz de Anna

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Hipo

- Verás hace unos días yo Ehm veras, ¿Recuerdas a mi novio Andy?- Hipo asintió, después de que Anna conociera a Andy (el sucesor de Mavis para ser el espíritu de los animales) se volvieron novios y llevaban un tiempo saliendo- Pues yo me sentía mareada y con vómitos, Hipo sólo escuchaba y al oír lo último se empezó a preocupar será que Anna este, este ¿embarazada?- Estoy...-

- ¡Allí!- Grito Mérida quien estaba sobre Angus pasando por la antigua torre de Rapunzel a lo lejos

- Dejaremos eso para después- Hipo decendio con Chimuelo y aterrizaron Hipo y Anna bajaron del dragón ellos, Violeta, Edna y Mérida observaron la torre que estaba vieja y sucia, tenía grietas y estaba llenomed plantas que la cubrían a la mitad

- Digno de una película de terror- Menciono Edna- Entremos se ve linda- Todos se afrentaron con dificultad en la torre, una vez dentro recorrieron todo de arriba a abajo

- Cuanto pelo- Dijo Hipo viendo el pelo que fue cortado de Rapunzel

Simple y sin calzar

inmadura torpe, viva te comerán

- Es ella- Dijo Violeta tras escuchar el canto de Gothel

- ¡Sal ahora mismo!- Dijo la pelirroja desenvainando su espada

- Papi, tengo miedo- Dijo Anna ocultándose tras su padre y una masa negra se materializó frente a ellos dejando ver a Gothel

- Que lindo es tener visitas- Dijo la mujer

- ¿Donde tienes a Punzie?- Pregunto Violeta

- En un lugar seguro y créanme nunca sacaran donde-

- ¡Chimuelo ataca!- Hipo grito y el dragon rompió parte de la pared y le lanzo una bola de plasma que Gothel tomó con las manos y que pronto cubrio su cuerpo y pareció absolverlo

- La hora de visitas se acabo- Dijo Gothel y de sus manos salieron bolas de fuego

Sabiaaaaa es mamáaaaaaa

Gothel lanzo las bolas de fuego a los guardianes y desapareció entre las llamas, cuando Violeta lo disperso con las nubes

- Se fue- Dijo Edna

- Hay que descansar, mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda, iremos a su antiguo reino- Dijo Hipo asumiendo su posición de líder del grupo, todos asintieron y se fueron del lugar

* * *

- ¡Papi Jack, llegamos!- Grito Anna- ¡Traje gomitas!- No obtuvo respuesta, ya habían llegado y ahora todos discutían como encontrar a la rubia y ella entro para ver a su padre pero no lo encontraba- ¡Son de panda! Y muy ricas- Anna se comía unas cuantas y paró cuando oyó unos sollozos- Elsa- Se dijo así misma pero se impresionó al ver que los sollozos venían de su padre- ¿Papá, que sucedió?- Anna abrazo a su padre

- Pregúntale a tu hermana- Dijo Jack y Anna hecha una fiera salió buscar a su hermana, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la vio leyendo "Espiritu adolescente*"

- Elsa- Llamo Anna

- ¿Qué sucede Anna?- Pregunto Elsa

- ¿Qué le hiciste a papá?-

- Sólo peleamos y eso es todo-

- Pero el nunca lloro cuando pelan y ahora si te pasaste- Anna no dejaba que su hermana saliera del cuarto- Dime

- Le dije que ojalá y el no hubiera sido mi padre- Anna estaba apunto de gritar pero otro grito capto su atención

- ¡Ayuda!- Era Rapunzel, ambas salieron y vieron a Jack que también salía de su cuarto

- ¿De dónde vino eso?- Pregunto Jack

- El sótano- Los 3 caminaron hacia allí preocupados por el grito- ¿Era...

- ¿Rapunzel? Si- Llegaron al sótano

Crédula infantil

y sin duda lenta

parlanchina ingenua mmmm ¿vez?

- Hay no- Dijo Anna

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Jack muy preocupado

- Si canta es que aparece- Y en efecto Gothel apareció con Rapunzel inconsciente flotando junto a ella

- ¡Danos a Rapunzel!- Dijo Jack

- No, tengo planeado algo mejor- Gothel aumentó su tamaño mientras reía malévolamete

CONTINUARA...

**Tada, segundo capitulo**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.- Si yo cree mi propia revista para los espíritus adolescentes**

**Bieno dejen algún review y eso es todo por hoy Adios **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues este capitulo es resubido y además aumentado**

* * *

Primera batalla

Jack comenzó a despertó en el suelo de un lugar extraño, de repente noto que estaba encadenado a una pared

- ¿Chicas?- Jack comenzó a buscar a sus hijas y logro distinguir a la pelirroja no muy lejos de el- Anna despierta-

- 5 minutos más papá, prometo ir a la escuela- Anna contesto somnolienta

- ¡Una gomita gigante!- Grito Jack

- ¡Gomitas!- Anna vio en las circunstancias en dónde estaban- Demonios no hay gomitas-

- ¿Dónde esta Elsa?- Pregunto Jack buscando a la peliblanca

- ¡Aquí!- Grito Elsa desde el otro lado del lugar- ¿Dónde estamos?- Los tres miraron el lugar Anna distinguió el cabello café en el piso

- En la torre de Rapunzel- Contesto Anna

_Luz que da fulgor_

_con tu brillo fiel_

_quita enfermedad_

_y destino cruel_

_vuelve el tiempo atras_

_regresa a lo que fue_

_a lo que fue..._

Los 3 escucharon el canto de Rapunzel que venía de la parte alta, Jack quizo congelar las cadenas pero no pudo y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su cabello era castaño volteó a ver a su hija noto que ella igual era castaña, su piel ya no era pálida y sus ojos eran cafés

- Anulo nuestros poderes- Dijo Jack

- ¿Qué?- Elsa intentó usar su poder pero no pudo igual que Anna

* * *

- Listo querida- Dijo Gothel después de peinar a Rapunzel- Ahora me iré a atender a las visitas-

- ¿Visitas?- La rubia pregunto

- Si una pelirroja y un par de albinos- Contesto la mujer y Rapunzel supo que trataba de Jack y sus hijas

- ¡Dejalos ir!- Grito Rapunzel y corrió a la salida pero Gothel levanto su mano y parte del pelo cortado de Rapunzel la amarro

- Tu te vas a quedar aquí- Gothel salió del cuarto y bajó a la sala principal para ver a sus "visitas"- Bienvenidos a su hogar chicos

- Sueltanos Gothel- Dijo Jack

- Lo lamento pero no, además como escaparían de aquí les puse un amuleto que anula los poderes para evitar que escapen- Tomo el mentón de Anna- Así que acostúmbrense a el lugar porque no saldrán nunca

- Nos vendrán a buscar- Dijo Elsa

- Ya veremos- Dijo la mujer y se fue

* * *

- Estoy demasiado cansado- Dijo Hipo sentándose en una silla

- Pues es fácil decirle, mírate- Edna señalo a Hipo- Esa armadura a de pesar como unos 10 kilos, te diseñare una nueva- Edna se sentó en otra silla

- Mejor ve a descansar antes de que mueras y ensucies el piso- Dijo Mérida

- Buena idea- Hipo se dirigía a su cuarto, pensaba quitarse su armadura y ponerse su antigua ropa y descansar junto a su esposo Jack y el bebe que este esperaba pero al entrar a su cuarto no vio a Jack- ¿Jack?- El castaño comenzó a buscar a su esposo por todos lado y fue al cuarto de sus hijas y tampoco estaban ahí fue al gran salón- ¡No están!-

- ¿Quienes?- Pregunto Violeta

- Jack y las chicas- Contesto Hipo

- Hay no- Dijo Edna- Gothel ¿se los abra llevado?-

- Es lo mas posible, hay que ir de nuevo a la torre ahora- Dijo Hipo y salió para subir en Chimuelo y todos fueron en dirección a la torre

* * *

Anna seguía intentando liberarse de las cadenas, pero era inútil, ella no se rendía y seguía jalando las cadenas

- Eso no funciona- Dijo Elsa mientras se miraba en un espejo

- Déjala continuar- Dijo Jack fríamente

- Ok ya me canse díganme que paso- Dijo Anna furiosa

- Nada de tu incumbencia- Contesto Elsa

- No le hables así a tu hermana- Dijo Jack

- Oh vamos siempre es Anna- Dijo Elsa levantándose y caminando hasta dónde las cadenas le daban permiso- A Anna si la dejan tener novio, a Anna si le darán un dragón, a Anna le dices más te amo que a mi- Elsa empezó a soltar lagrimas

- Elsa- Dijo Jack y comenzó a acercarse aunque no pudo mucho

- Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que Anna esta embarazada- Dijo Elsa y Jack abrió los ojos y miro a Anna con enojo

- Je- La pelirroja soltó una risa nerviosa

- ¡Anna Frost Horrendous!- Jack corrió hacia su otra hija- ¿¡Cómo que estas embarazada!?-

- Emmmm ¿Sorpresa?- Dijo Anna nerviosa

- ¡Voy a matar a Andy!- Grito Jack- ¡Congelare sus testículos!-

- ¡Papá por favor no seas así!- Grito la pelirroja

- Bien- Dijo Jack y empezó a calmarse- ¿Cuánto llevas?-

- 2 meses más o menos-

- Bien, si salimos de aquí tu, Andy, tu padre y yo tendremos una platica muy larga- Dijo Jack y fue a sentarse, enojarse no era bueno para su embarazo y ahora tendrá que cuidar del embarazo de su hija en ese momento Gothel bajó con una bolsa en manos

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Anna viendo lo que la mujer tenía en las manos

- Una bolsa que tenías tu- Dijo comiendo lo que sea que fuese lo de la bolsa

- Esperen... ¡MIS GOMITAS!- Grito Anna furiosa e intento acercarse a Gothel- ¡Esas son mis gomitas- Jack y Elsa se hicieron hacia atrás y entonces Jack noto que a su hija le salía humo por la boca, sus ojos se volvieron parecidos a los de un dragón, de su cabeza salieron orejas de dragón, de su espalda salieron un par de alas negras, y un brillo azul salía de su boca

- ¿Pero que?- Dijo Gothel y Anna le disparó una bola de plasma que dejo impactados a su padre y hermana

- Dime que tu no lanzaras fuego- Le susurro Jack a Elsa

- No lo se, dime, ¿Sacare huevos de pascua*?- Dijo Elsa y vieron como las cadenas de Anna se rompieron

- Bien chica dragón pelea- Gothel se levantó del suelo pero otra bola de plasma destruyo la pared y los escombros cayeron sobre ella, los otros vieron como los guardianes llegaron por el espacio que Chimuelo abrió con su disparo

- Justo a tiempo- Dijo Elsa- Ahora quítenme esto a mi y a mi padre para usar nuestros poderes- Merida se dirigió a ellos y quitó los amuletos que les impedían usar sus poderes, al momento de quitarlos, su color de pelo y ojos regresaron

- Vamos por Punzie- Dijo Jack y junto a Violeta subieron a donde se encontraba Rapunzel atada, mientras que Gothel se levantó del suelo

- No, no, no, no, cometieron un grave error- Dijo Gothel

_Sabia es mamaaaaaaa..._

La mujer desaparecio en una nube de humo

* * *

**¿Gothel logrará vengarse de Punzie? ¿Anna embarazada? ¿Porqué Anna sacó fuego?**

**Aclaracion:**

**1.- Aquí es como referencia al Toothcup y Jackbitt o como se llame**


End file.
